


Flying on Faith

by Tasyfa



Series: Travelling Men [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Gay Character, M/M, POV Alex Manes, Remix, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Companion / remix to "A Wicked, Twisted Road", part one of the series. Best read after that one, for the full context, though it will make sense on its own.Alex's POV on the phone call.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Travelling Men [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739602
Comments: 15
Kudos: 66





	Flying on Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hmd023 (hmd23)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmd23/gifts).



> Written as part of a challenge on Tumblr. The request was for Alex's POV on something from "A Wicked, Twisted Road", and this is what has been in my head for that since I was writing it originally. Thought I'd share here, too! For ease, I've turned it into a series so you can go read part one first.  
> ~ Tas

Gone on vacation. For two weeks. It might as well be an eternity, if his stomach were to be believed. 

Alex climbed back into his car and sat there, staring at the horizon. The sun had been up a while but objectively, it was early. Unsociably early, although Sanders hadn't been bothered by him turning up, and Michael wouldn't have cared, either. He knew Alex had never quite shaken all his military habits. 

Granted, Michael wouldn't have known that Alex had hardly slept last night. Alex would have told him, though. If he'd been here. 

Gone on fucking vacation. 

His traitorous brain whispered to him. _It's a sign. The universe is telling you he's moved on._

Fuck that. And fuck the nauseous churning, too. Murphy's Law could kiss his ass. He'd made a decision, dammit, an important one, and Michael choosing now of all times to fuck off to parts unknown didn't have to change anything. 

Alex fumbled out his phone and hit Michael's number before he could second-guess the impulse. 

"'Lo?"

No irritation; good. At least Alex hadn't woken him up. "Guerin? Hi."

"Hey, Alex. What’s up?"

He could hear the unmistakable clink and scrape of cutlery on plates in the background, behind the familiarity of Michael's voice. Alex tried to match his casual tone. "I stopped by the junkyard to talk to you and Sanders told me you were on a road trip. Figured I'd call, see how it was going."

"Good, yeah. Although the rumours about southern California traffic being shit are all true."

The laugh came naturally. "So I've heard. Where did you end up? I gotta admit, I can't really see you at Disneyland, so I'm guessing LA?"

"Bit farther south. San Diego."

"Huh. What’s in San Diego?" He couldn't think of anything specific about that city that might pull someone there - no major landmarks or attractions, and Michael wasn't much of a sports fan so it wasn't for that, either. It seemed an odd choice. 

"The ocean? Without all the crush of LA. I'm not exactly used to huge cities."

Good point. San Diego probably had some amazing beaches, too. He replied absently, thinking about Michael on the beach, "True. I think Albuquerque would fit into one LA suburb." What if he met a bronzed sun god and got swept off his feet? Or a sun goddess? What if Michael met someone else and quit the junkyard and got Max to drive his Airstream out to California? What if he never came back to Roswell? 

"Yeah, probably. Listen, Alex ---"

"Want some company?" he blurted. It wasn't the craziest idea he'd ever had, right? Alex pulled the Bluetooth earpiece from the glove compartment, starting to check the travel options as he continued, "I could catch a flight, be there early this evening."

"You don't have to work?"

Fair question, as Alex found what he was looking for. It was one way, but he could get to the airport in enough time to catch it, and worry about the trip home later. He added the flight to his basket. "I'm a cyber security consultant, Guerin. All I need is my laptop and hotel WiFi of the non landing page variety."

"Um, about that..." hesitation flavoured the not-quite-protest and Alex understood. He'd had his eyes opened to the precarious nature of Michael's finances, and his obstinate pride when it came to accepting help. He definitely didn't want to fall afoul of that and the best way was to present it as being what Alex needed. The fact that it was completely true was a nice bonus. 

"You're spending your nights stargazing, I know. Or, well, assumed, I guess," he chuckled. "As awesome as that would have been once upon a time, these days, I need a bed and a decent shower. I'll book a room." Did he extend the invitation now, or...? Might as well; this whole thing was an exercise in going all-in. "You're more than welcome to stay with me. If you text me your licence plate, I can give it to the front desk so you can park at the hotel, and then text you the room details when I get checked in?"

"Okay. That sounds good, thanks."

Alex exhaled the held breath carefully, silently, and kept to that casual tone as he responded, "Great. I'll see you then."

"See you."

He hung up, and checked out online before he could start overthinking it, navigating to his preferred site for booking hotels after verifying he'd received the flight confirmation email. 

His phone buzzed with a text notification; Michael's licence plate number. It was stupidly reassuring to see it. Proof Alex hadn't gone off the deep end and hallucinated the entire conversation, and that Michael had genuinely agreed that it was okay for Alex to, like, invite himself along on what was probably the first vacation Michael had ever taken. 

He sent a smiley emoji in return, unable to think of any actual words that wouldn't either escalate or derail it all. 

The hotel had three rooms with disability accommodations, and they were all available. One with two twin beds, one with two doubles, and one with a single king-size bed. His finger hovered over the screen for a long time. 

_Doubles is the safe option. You don't have to explain yourself, but it leaves room for possibilities. And you'll still have somewhere to sleep that's out of touching range if he says no._

It was in his basket when Alex had a burst of courage, emptied the basket, added the room with one bed, and checked out. The email confirmation popped into his inbox a minute later and he put the phone down, feeling the way his heart was pounding. 

It was ridiculous. Maybe he really had lost his mind. 

_It's a lot of money to waste._

That was the thought he finally rejected. Because no, it wasn't a waste. Even if Michael said no, he was worth it. All investments came with risk and this was Alex investing in his future. 

Alex took a deep breath, and started the car. He had a plane to catch. 

[Et fini]


End file.
